hackCRISIS
by Lailee
Summary: Two dot hack fanatics, Kizanae and Mitsune, soon find that they're in for WAY more than they bargained for...
1. Awaken

DISCLAIMER: I don't own dot hack and take no responsibility for it. And blah blah blah, you know the rest of it.  
  
"A veil of carbon monoxide hung under the sheets. I held them up with my knees and had my hands folder neatly on my chest. I was staring up through the yellow transparent sheets at the plain ceiling. I sighed and then thought of all the things I should be doing right now.cleaning my room, taking a shower, running around, getting a summer job, but, in the heat of the morning, I just didn't care. It was the day after the last day of school and I was totally drained from the year. Still.there was one thing I wanted to do in the laziness of the balmy day. I flipped back the sheets and rolled to the side. My desk was right next to the bed and I stared forlornly at the headset practically MAKING me put it on. I sighed as I got up and stretched. The distant sound of See-Saw floated through the air and directly through my brain. I walked lazily downstairs and grabbed a coke, headed upstairs and plopped down in the chair. I tapped the keyboard a few times to wake the computer up while casually taking a sip of my Coke. Yummmmmmmmmmm The background slowly blurred into perfection and I smiled to myself. I clicked and typed a few times as I logged in. I took one last swig of my Coke and then suited up and pulled on my headset. I sighed as I typed in my username and password. "Ugh, about time." I said to myself as the "Mac Anu" sign popped up. I opened my eyes to see that my surroundings were bright and flawless, as usual. I had made my character after the legendary Mimiru. Mine differed by my blue hair color and blue battle uniform instead of red. I opened my dark blue eyes and took in the scenery. I breathed in the cool morning air and rubbed my arm absentmindedly as I realized how cold it was. I yawned once and set off for a day of VR bliss. I called my friend, Kizanae and she logged in, she was bored as hell, also. "Hey, Mitsune! Didja miss me?" she taunted, tapping her staff on my head. "Shut up, tall one." I said as I cowered from the wavemaster rod. "So, where we goin?" she asked, intentionally towering over me. "Nowhere in particular, just.anywhere." I said staring up into the frighteningly green eyes. Kizanae's character had a pale face, bright red lipstick and green robes. She was practically identical to that of the infamous character BT. We were both dot hack obsessed, even though the show had ended two years ago. We were convinced that there WAS and maybe ARE a BT, Bear, Mimiru and Tsukasa. One time, I asked her, "Kizanae, d'you think there REALLY is a Tsukasa?". I was wistfully staring at the rising sun and we both sat on the ledge of the Grand Canyon level, chins on knees. I remember looking over and watching the golden sun illuminate her face even more, making the gentle rays light up her eyes, "Maybe. I guess we'll find out some day." With that she smiled and turned back to the beautiful sight. I kept that fragment of a sentence in my mind, and I have for three months. "We'll find out some day." that was what I lived for. Kizanae and me used to stay up for hours just to watch the newest episode of dot hack. When someone died, we went into mental withdraw, when something good happened, we clapped and cheered and smiled for hours. We had this crazy dream that they would one- day make the game.that dream has come true. We had another dream that we would just randomly meet the characters walking around like any other player. Well.sorry to spoil this beautiful fic, that hadn't happened so far. But as long as I had that sentence in my head, I could hold on to all hope. Then I wondered, what WOULD we do if we did meet one of the characters.should we.harass them for virtual autographs, tell them how great they are, or.just treat them like normal people? What would I do if I ever met Elk? "Helooo. Mitsune!" she said waving her virtual hand in front of my face. I awoke from my daydreams and quickly shook the thought from my mind. "Eh?" I was caught off guard. "Come on! tell me!" Kizanae whined, stomping her foot. "Alright alright!" I said as we took off down the bridge. We warped to our favorite field. We were notorious for ALWAYS being there. So, we sat on the edge and stared into the everlasting sunset. "Okay.so here goes!" Here.here is my story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------"Aieee ya!" I chopped the Red Wyrm right in half with my Calamity attack and then turned to Kizanae. "Hey, Kizunae, do you remember when I asked you about the characters?" "The what?" she shouted as she cast a spell onto a Headhunter. "About the dot hack characters. That one time in april?" I said hoping to jog her memory while I examined the contents of the treasure chest. "Oh ya, what about it?" she said raising her wand over her head and setting a group of skulls flying at the target. "Heard anything?" I asked adding the potion to my inventory. "Yeah. Just a little thing. It's trivial and not worth much." She said walking over, almost daring me to ask. "Kizanae! You WILL tell me!" I said. "No way!" she said taking off. "Kizanae!" I yelled as I stood in front of the next door, sword drawn. "Okay, okay! So listen, this tweakout surfer guy named, "Carrot" claimed he saw some "weird dude with pruple eyes and a staff with a red pearl walkin with some hot chick wearing a bikini and a skirt." She said raising an eyebrow as if to say, 'What, so you believe this crap?' "Subaru and Tsukasa." I whispered out look. "Chill out dude, they could've been copycats, it doesn't mean they're the real thing just because they look like them. Besides, that guy was obviously on weed. His writing was coded and his picture was blurred. I don't believe it for a second. He was probably a deranged hacker hopin' to recreate the Twilight incident." Kizanae said pushing past me. "Kizanae.!" "What?!" "What.what were the words?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------"I cannot believe we are actually here. This is so gay. How much you wanna bet we'll get ambushed by a sorry group of amateur PK Sora copy- offs?" Kizanae said crossing her arms. "Give it a chance! Anything is possible!" I said peering around. "Ugh, whatever Mitsune. Have fun scouting for birdies, I'm gonna play Pacman." Said Kizanae putting on her "away now" message, making her character turn a staticky gray color. "Ugh, ye of little faith" I said absentmidedly quoting The Bible. After four hours of watching the realtime horizon, I gave up. I FlashMailed Kizanae telling her I was logging off. I then warped to the next Root Town. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------"Mistune! Do you care?!?!?!" pestered my friend Masaya, practically running circles around me. "Care about?" I said sleepily as I held the morning paper in my hand. -_-# Geez, of all places to get ambushed, getting the morning paper on a Sunday, in my own driveway. "About Kizanae! Something weird happened!" he said, a little bit annoyed. He must've relayed the story a thousand times by now. "Tell me now, Masaya, or I will rip your voicebox out." I said stepping towards him. "Okay, so Kizanae FlashMailed me last night when I was on as Nygithe. She said that she was keeping an area under survailence for you and she noticed a glitch in the field!" he said, a confused look on his face. "A glitch?" I asked, equally confused. "What kind?" "I dunno, she told me to tell you, since I live next door, you weren't answering any of your FlashMail." He said eying me suspiciously. "Masaya, let it go, it's called sleeping in on vacation." I said rubbing my eyes. "Well, she told me to tell you to log in ASAP! I'll see you on, okay? Invite me to your party, I'll go with!" he said jogging off to his house. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------"Ugh." I opened my eyes in the game. I sighed and typed in, "Locate : Kizanae Wavemaster Female Field" It came up with the same field as before. "At least she's still on the database." I say to myself as I warp there. "Kizanae! Kizanae! What is going on!" I yell. I find her standing near a the huge plateau that juts out from the middle of the field. "Mitsune." she whispers. "What?" "I found it, I think. I think I found it." She said smiling. "Look." She turns to the wall, places her hand over a tinted spot and closes her eyes. As soon as I notice what is happening, I feel myself gasping for air. Spreading from her hand, the spot turns black and a series of letters and numbers buzz by, "This looks like the Matrix!" I yell, excited. She just giggles as the codes get bigger. "Mitsune, come'ere." She says motioning for me with her free hand. I step forward. "What?!" She then gestures toward the space. "I.go through?" I ask. "Yeah. Go first. Where's Masaya?" she asks, a worried look. "Oh crap, I'll call him. Hold on." I say sending hima n invite. He soon warps in. "A little late?" he asks looking at the now door-sized area on the plateau wall. "Go! Before its too late!" Kizanae says as she herself puts one foot in. She steps inside and as she does, her body turns into code also. "should i." I start. Before I know what's happening, I feel myself being pushed into the area. I feel an extremely lightheaded sensation. That's all I remember." I said sighing. "So.that's it? Really? That's all you remember?" asked Kizanae. "Yeah, really!" I said walking alongside her. "And. then it happened?" she said. "Yeah, why don't you remember all of this Kizanae, you were the one that found the area in the first place." I said frowning. "I dunno, I should've I guess. I just don't for some reason." She said shrugging. "That's weird. I mean, what happened? Nothing's different." I said looking around. That whole incident had happened two days ago, I don't remember anything past the lightheaded feeling. Kizanae doesn't remember anything. It's weird. "Hmmm.do you think we may have overheated the visors??" she asked skeptically. "I dunno, it might have been a game glitch, who knows?" I said raising my eyebrows. "Yeah! Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to the Scarlet Knights!" she said. "Yeah!" I said, realizing we finally had a valid reason to bother the legendary knights. "Come on!" I said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------I relayed the story to the Scarlet Knights and they simply stared. "Okay, so.may we speak to Subaru?" I said joking. "you.know?" they said staring in amazement. "Know." I started. Kizanae stepped in front of me and cut off, saying, "Yeah, we do know. And if you don't want the rumors to fly..we would like to speak with Lady Subaru." She said smiling. She was on to something. "You.may not tell what comes beyond these doors." He said cautiously. "O'course not, dude!" she said putting up her hands. "Me too!" I said putting mine up too. "Very well." He said astounded. He motioned to the other knights. They opened the door. .. TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Author's note: PLEASE R&R! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! YES, THEY WILL SPEAK TO SUBARU, BUT.IS THAT ALL? COME ON! PLEASE REVIEW! IF I GET TEN REVIEWS, I'LL MOVE ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANX FOR READING! ^-^ ~Lailee~ 


	2. Only the Beginning

CHAPTER 2: Only The Beginning  
  
The huge wooden doors were slowly opened by two of the knights in armour. I glanced sidelong at Kizanae and she nodded. She had always been my best advisor whom I had always gone to for help, I wasn't about to do something without consulting her, especially something of this manner. She smiled slightly and shot me a glance saying, "play it cool." We slowly walked in and the Crimson Knights followed us in. That is when we spotted her. With her back to us stood a woman about 6 feet tall, small frame and teal hair staring out a sunny window, axe in hand. My eyes widened like a child as I had the urge to yell, "Oh my god!" But, somehow I held back. I heard a scrapeing noise which I realized was the turning of someone's heel. It was her, Subaru. She turned, she had a wide close-mouthed smile on her face and her amber eyes shone in the incoming sunlight. Her baby blue dress slowly swayed as she walked toward us. She came right up to us, only about 7 feet away and said curtly, "Hello." As she did, she bowed slightly. Kizanae and I both bowed simultaneously. "How may I help you?" she asked kindly. I tried to answer ut all that came out was a stuttering jumble of misshapen words. Kizanae held her long-fingered hand limply in front of my mouth and stepped forward. "Lady Subaru," she started, bowing deeply. Subaru bowed a bit and then said, "Yes? What is it?" Kizanae took a breath and then said, "Lady Subaru-" "Just Subaru." The woman said as she smiled embarrassedly. "Subaru, my friend Mitsune and I have come across a...portal if you will. We wanted to inform the Crimson Knights and the leader, being yourself. This passageway I believe is against regulations or perhaps completely unbenounced to the system admin. " Kizanae's eyebrows were knitted together as she herself tried to undertsnad what she'd just said. "I see..." Subaru started, turning slightly toward the window. "Would you...Would you like to show me this portal?" she said looking as equally confused as myself and Kizanae. "Why, Subaru, we would be honored." I said without thinking. I quickly clapped my hand over my face as I realized how stupid I must've sounded. "I'm sorry, I don't have a way with words." "Oh, do not worry about it, neither do i." She said. This caught me off guard, my hand dropped and I h=gave her a look of question. I could tell Kizanae was doing the same as her smile dropped and she gave us each a look of knowing. "Silver Knight, I am leaving with these girls for a certain area. No procrastination." She said walking past us. We turned and stared. "Well?" she said smiling. "Are we going or not?!" she swung her axe over her shoulder as her hair bounced. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------Once we were at the field, she turned and said, "Let's go." Kizanae nodded and started to walk away. Subaru cleared her throat. Kizanae turned. "I'll show you the REAL portal. This one is a decoy." She said gesturing towards the plateau. Kizanae blushed as she gathered near us. Subaru warped out, without a chaos gate... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------We ended up in a strange looking field. It was simply a level 3 grass field. I arched my eyebrows and looked around. "Hold on." She said as she grabbed my hand. She put it up on one of the pillars holding up a windmill-like contraption. She then did the same with Kizanae's hand and then with her own. She then instructed us to close our eyes. We did so and I felt a strong wind. "Open your eyes." She said loudly. I did so and realized we were now in a strange dungeon. It was none of the existing elements. It had geliatin-like walls that coursed red and silver under the gel surface. The ground was made of rose petals. They scattered all around us and the aroma surrounded me. There were bright silver orbs floating in midair giving off a bright glow. She smiled. "This way." She walked slowly. We went to the left and the straight forward. What I saw next...would change my life forever.  
  
Author's Note: WAAH! I hate to leave ya at a cliffhanger but I gotta! So R&R and let me know if I should post the next chapter! Hope ya liked it, and yes, it gets MUCH weirder! Good luck guessing what happens next! ^_~  
~Lailee~ 


End file.
